Innocent Conviction
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aunque era el más pequeño de la familia, había muchas cosas que podía hacer. Tenía conviccion y la demostraba con pequeñas acciones, unas que solían recaer sobre su querido hermano mayor. Si él le seguía sonriendo de aquella forma, entonces todo estaba bien. GalesxInglaterra
1. Mientras está enfermo

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ligero Incest, Shota  
_

******Aclaraciones: **_-Escocia tiene 15 años, Gales 13 años, las Irlandas 10 años e Inglaterra 8 años******  
**_

_No sé muy bien de dónde salió esta idea, pero sí que antes de juntarlo eran sólo fragmentos que publicaría aparte. Personalmente me agradadon porque sólo son "así", pequeñas historias que te alegran y te sacan una sonrisa estúpida xDDD No pretendía hacer nada ostentoso ni complicado, sólo sacar esas pequeñas ideas  
_

_Tal vez noten que fueron hechas con prisa... ¡es que ya falta poco para entrar a la escuela D:! Y siento la urgencia de recompensar el tiempo que he perdido... ¡YEY! XDDD  
_

_Sin más, los dejó con esto. Ojala los divierta~  
_

_¡Owari~!******  
**_

* * *

**_"Innocent Conviction"_  
**

* * *

**01 - Mientras está enfermo**

* * *

Un poco de pan tostado. Jugo de naranja, una manzana, un tazón de cereal con leche, un pequeño bote de yogurth…

Bien, parecía que tenía todo lo necesario para un buen desayuno

-No olvides la medicina –dijo mamá mientras le acercaba una caja blanca y un frasquito café –Asegúrate de que se las tome

-¡Sí!

Los medicamentos siempre tenían mal sabor, no sabía por qué. Sin embargo, eran mejor que las inyecciones, así que esperaba que todo lo que preparó con sus propias manos supiera bien para recompensar la sensación que se quedaría en la lengua de Glen con las pastillas

Un toque lindo venía de maravilla en las bandejas de desayuno, así que colocó en una tacita de plástico una bonita flor blanca que cortó en el jardín apenas si se levantó

¡Listo! Había creado la imagen perfecta que lograría animar a su hermano de iris oliva

-¿Seguro que puedes cargarlo hasta su habitación? –preguntó sonriendo con ternura, ¿por qué sería?- Se ve bastante pesado

-¡Puedo hacerlo! –se defendió, ¡no le gustaba ser subestimado! –Esto no es ningún problema, ¡podría llegar incluso con los ojos cerrados!

En realidad no, pero en ese momento sentía que podía realizar cualquier cosa, ¡Jah! El mundo se sorprendería de ver lo que Arthur Kirkland era capaz de lograr

-Está bien – tomó la tabla y se la colocó en los brazos –Su puerta está abierta, sólo empújala

-¡Entendido!

-Y si todavía duerme, déjala sobre su buró y sal

"Si todavía duerme"… pensar que Glen aún soñaba siendo las 11 am. sonaba muy irreal, aunque no era para menos en su estado actual

Llevaba una semana enfermo de la garganta, y a pesar de la usual resistencia que tenía contra los virus, fue inevitablemente vencido y postrado en cama por instrucciones del médico

Pero el verdadero culpable vagaba feliz por la vida, saliendo con sus delictivos amigos e ignorando el mundo, ¡Scott, idiota! ¿Por qué no se resfrió también? ¡Si se mojó igual y salió corriendo! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando de la nada los atacó con su pistola de agua durante la noche?! Seguramente tenía todo planeado

Y así volvió al punto de su hermano postrado en un colchón mientras el mayor y los gemelos asistían a sus actividades con normalidad, ¡que egoístas! Siendo aquella una mañana de sábado, se hallaba solo con su madre, pues papá trabaja medio día, Scott entrenaba con el equipo de rugby y Bryan y Ryan iban al museo con su clase

Mejor así, ¡el paciente podría descansar! Además que estaba él para atenderlo, ¡no lo dejaría morir! Había motivos para ello: por honor –lo salvó de un ataque peligroso del pelirrojo esa trágica noche de agua-, y por cariño –lo trataba mejor que nadie, eso se apreciaba-

No tenía nada de extraño preferir quedarse en casa y auxiliar a su convaleciente persona favorita… aunque igual debía admitir que era divertido jugar al doctor, sin comparársele a la satisfacción sentirse necesitado por aquel que nunca cambiaba su expresión

Y vaya que esa ocasión se esforzó en preparar buenos alimentos, ¡se había superado por mucho! ¡Era obvio que en futuro su comida sería grandemente conocida! Haría que ese tonto sapo francés cerrara la boca de una vez

Con mayor ánimo comenzó a caminar despacio, pues la bandeja pesaba más de lo que calculó y no quería que nada se cayera

La flor blanca tambaleándose lo obligó a ir un poco más despacio sin ser en vano, ¡de verdad lucía bien junto a la comida! Que buena idea agregarla

…

Salió de la cocina. Cruzó el comedor. Avanzó por el pasillo y llegó al pie de la escalera, que subió con cuidado, agradecido que apenas las hubiesen alfombrado para evitar resbalones

…

Bien, ya estaba arriba y sólo debía marchar un poco más hacia la puerta blanca adornada con un pequeño dragón rojo enunciando el nombre del dueño. Sí, ¡sólo un tanto y sus brazos descansarían!

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo –pensaba intentando ignorar la molestia de sus músculos –No duele, no duele

Claro que sí, ¡pero la negación era la clave del éxito! Era inevitable aprender eso de aquella familia, vaya…

…

Ya frente a la madera, abrió con una ligera patada

Sin prestar atención al sitio, lo único que le interesó fue acercarse al buró y depositar su pesada carga

¡Victoria! Jah, Arthur Kirkland era alguien impresionante, ¡no lo dudó ni por un segundo!

Ahora sí, ¿Dónde estaba….?

Observó

…

Hey, ¿por qué no habían abierto las cortinas? Una recámara a oscuras no le hacía bien a nadie, menos a un enfermo

Se acercó a la ventana y recorrió la tela

-¡Mucho mejor! –la luz no daba directo a la cama, pero sí lo suficiente para indicar al morador que ya era tarde –Es hora del desayuno –anunció con voz moderada y alegre -¡Despierta! Debes comer alg…

Se detuvo en seco al mirar el colchón

…

-… ¿Glen?

No estaba

…

¡No estaba!

Revisó en los cobertores, debajo de la cama, en el armario, ¡otra vez debajo de la cama!

¿Se habría escapado?

Corrió hacia la ventana en busca de pistas, ¡de un rastro! ¡No podía estar lejos!

-¡¿Cómo pudo irse?! ¡Si no regresa, puede empeorar! ¡Glen, que tonto eres!

-Eso no es muy amable, ¿sabes?

Volteó… y sí, ahí estaba el supuesto escapista entrando por la puerta

Se veía somnoliento, algo débil y con un color de piel pálido, agregando unas ojeras marcadas. Lucía su pijama beige y…

…

… un segundo

-¡G-Glen! – llegó con él de un salto y lo empujó a el lecho, en donde lo tiró en cuanto la tuvo al alcance- ¡¿Qué haces levantado?!

No se veía con fuerza para oponerse, y tampoco lucía interesando en hacerlo – Fui al baño

-¡Sí, pero…! –sentía la cara caliente. No supo por qué -¡P-Pero no v-vas sin traer tus p-pantalones!

Ese fue el punto que lo congeló: vio a su hermano en la puerta somnoliento, enfermo y sin tela que cubriera sus piernas, ¡las tenía al aire y sólo usando la camisa que apenas ocultaba su ropa interior!

-Cierto –se miró con poca curiosidad -¿Dónde estarán?

-¡E-Eso no importa! –sacó de armario cualquiera y se lo arrojó -¡Vístete!

Lo hizo con parsimonia y calma, sin nada en particular que reclamar, y al terminar se cubrió y acomodó

-Buenos días, Arthur –saludó como si apenas se acabaran de ver

-¡Buenos días! –dijo fuerte, esperando que con eso le doliera mucho la cabeza -¡Es hora del desayuno!

-Ya veo –ahora que… reparaba un poco, el tono de su voz no era tan alto, ¿seguía sin poder hablar bien? –Te lo agradezco

-… sí, por nada –no era momento para molestarse, ¡se supone que iba a atenderlo! –Si algo no te gusta no lo comas: no estoy seguro si preparó todo como debía

Sintió su mirada sorprendida sobre él, poniéndolo un poco nervioso

-¿Q-Qué?

-¿Tu hiciste la comida?

-¡A-Ah! - ¡se suponía que no debía saberlo! -¡N-No! S-Sólo era un decir, ¡mamá lo preparó!

Sabía que no se estaba creyendo nada, sin embargo, torpemente continuaba diciendo excusas, ¡¿por qué no se detenía?!

-¡J-Jajajaja! Los buenos alimentos te ayudarán a recuperarte, ¡y no olvides tomar las medicinas! Las necesitas sin importar el sabor y…

-Está bien – interrumpió con tranquilidad mientras le acariciaba despacio el cabello – Lo haré

Que le sonriera de esa discreta y amable manera lo hizo sentirse más tonto, e innegablemente feliz

Tal vez todavía no se estaba del todo bien, ¡pero se recuperaba y eso era lo importante! También, esperaba, había contribuido con algo básico

-¡Muy bien! –le ayudó a colocar la bandeja en sus piernas – Anda, come para que sigas descansando

-Que atento –no se burlaba, de algún modo lo sabía –Me siento halagado

-¡Deberías! –estaba demasiado feliz como para avergonzarse- ¡No cualquiera disfruta de un desayuno hecho por mí!

-Pensé que lo había preparado mamá

-¡S-Sí, claro, claro! -¡demonios! -¡No hables y sólo come!

Asintió, ya fijando su vista en la florecilla

-¿Y esto? –la tomó

-U-Un detalle que puso – sí, por supuesto -¿No te gusta?

-Es linda – tampoco quería pensar si igualmente sabía que él la colocó –Gracias

Le sonrió… y no pudo evitar imitarlo

…

Salió en cuanto lo vio iniciar su consumo… y más tarde, al regresar por la bandeja y de que Glen ya estaba otra vez dormido, comprobó con felicidad que se acabó todo, ¡más aún! Que la flor estaba junto a la lámpara en señal de que la conservaría

Jajaja, de ese modo, ¿cómo no iba a recuperarse?


	2. Mientras tiene pesadillas

.

* * *

**02 - Mientras tiene pesadillas  
**

* * *

No sabía si lo estaba imaginando, o si en verdad se había convertido en un buen, muy buen observador

Lo miró con atención mientras bebía despacio la leche caliente de su taza en forma de torre

_Glen no había dormido bien_

Eso le indicaba su ceño cansado, lo apagado de sus labios, los ojos más distantes de lo normal y las discretas ojeras que, a su opinión, nadie más parecía notar

Sus movimientos seguían igual de naturales, precisos y tranquilos, pero casi podía jurar que tenía ganas de soltar todo y caerse en la primera superficie plana que le brindara confort

También su rutina continuaba intacta: durante las mañanas se levantaba temprano para bañarse e ir a la escuela; desayunaba, estudiaba… y por las tardes, los juegos, los deberes y lecturas seguían, ¡ni un solo día se retiró antes de la hora habitual! Cosa que aparentemente indicaba que no sucedía nada extraño, ¡que toda la conspiración venía de su cerebro y sólo eso!

Era posible, ¿pensaba demasiado? No sería la primera vez que se equivocaba, en especial tratándose de su hermano de ojos oliva… como aquella vez sobre el tazón de yogurth y el licuado de fresa…

Podía ser…

-Glen –le pico Bryan la mejilla –Recuerda que prometiste que pasaríamos a la tienda de Feliks después de clases, ¡hay varias cosas que necesitamos comprar!

-¡Muy cierto! –secundó Ryan – Y no es seguro que acabemos rápido, ¡así que debes terminar tu tarea en el salón! No iremos con prisa~

-¡A la perfección hay que darle tiempo!

-¡Un gran viaje siempre comienza con un pequeño paso!

-Ok, ustedes sí que son idiotas – comentó Scott ya levantándose de la mesa – Basta de citar a las galletas de la suerte, ¿tienen idea de lo tontos que se escuchan?

También estaba que el pelirrojo actuaba normal… es decir, aunque odiara el hecho, conocía muy bien a Glen, y si no mostraba preocupación –a su modo-, es que no sucedía algo

-¡No te metas! –contestó con orgullo –Sólo estás celoso de que se nos ocurriera primero

-Bueno, no podemos culparte, ¡nadie es tan listo como nosotros!

-Sí, lo dicen quienes le dan crédito a una insignificante botana –se acercó al segundo mayor y le golpeó el hombro sin fuerza –Llega temprano: la reta del juego online comienza a las 18:00

-Me parece bien

-¡Nada de eso! – lo abrazaron a la vez - ¡Él es nuestro toda la tarde!

-¡Jah! Como si me fuera a importar

Y mientras discutían al ir saliendo del comedor, observó al contrario: si se comportaba igual que siempre, era que todo iba bien…

… de repente, con discreción, bostezó y se talló los ojos

-¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó por inercia -¿Tuviste mala noche?

-No – dijo con simpleza - ¿Y tú?

-¡E-Estoy bien! – algo pasaba, ¡lo sabía! – Siempre duermo profundamente

Quería cuestionar más, sin embargo, entraron otra vez los gemelos junto con sus padres, así que no hubo oportunidad…

Algo sucedía, lo sabía… aunque en el interior era consciente de que no contaba con el valor para interrogar tan directamente y de frente, ¡no sin lucir como un entrometido e idiota!

Al menos, por el momento, contaba con la pista de que su cansancio era real, y eso sólo podía ser ocasionado por la falta de sueño

En caso de estar en lo cierto, ¿por qué no estaría durmiendo?

…

No obstante… ¿era realmente su asunto? Además, no era raro si no descansaba bien: todos pasaban por malas noches

Eso no representaba lo inquietante, empero

Llevaba días, semanas así, desde esa noche en que se quedó con Scott a mirar una película que mamá no dejó que los gemelos ni él vieran. No le tomó importancia porque ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba, pero por algunos efectos que llegó a escuchar hasta su habitación, indicaba que era de miedo…

…

…

Detuvo a medio camino la cuchara con cereal que iba a su boca

Todo encajó de pronto, como aquellos puntos que se unían para formar una figura

Película de terror – Días sin dormir – Película de terror – Pesadillas…

…

_¿Pesadillas?_

Observó con incredulidad al mayor que ya terminaba su pan tostado

No, mentira… ¡no era cierto! De entre todas las personas, no podía ser que su imperturbable hermano tuviera pesadillas, ¡era… imposible! Lo creería de Bryan y Ryan, de sus padres, incluso de Scott aún con su maldad, ¡¿pero de Glen?!

-Muy bien, ya vámonos –anunció su progenitor -¡Todos al auto! No querrán llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

-¡Siiiiiii! – respondieron los de rostro idéntico. El segundo sólo se levantó y él precipitadamente los siguió

Su descubrimiento todavía lo tenía sorprendido… ¡aunque podía estar equivocado!

En tal caso, ¿por qué sentía que había dado en el blanco? Era una sensación extraña tratándose de algo que involucrara a su hermano mayor… pero ese no era el punto a discutir

-¡Apresúrate, Arthur!

Si no, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

* * *

Dio media vuelta a la derecha. Media a la izquierda. Se puso boca abajo y regresó a la posición original

No podía dormir, genial

Sí, ya todos se habían ido a sus recámaras y en la morada reinaba el silencio luego de un día común de la semana. Apostaba a que cada miembro ya gozaba del mundo de los sueños… claro, menos él y seguramente Glen

…

En las horas previas no dejó de cuestionarse el insomnio del de ojos oliva, junto con la posibilidad de que podría estar pensando demasiado

Realmente no se trataba de algo grave: tarde o temprano conciliaría el sueño, empero, imaginarlo asustado –a su discreta manera-, pensativo a solas en su cama y sin nadie que le hiciese compañía cuando la necesitaba, lo preocupaba… y de un modo que no comprendía, también le parecía… tierno

Argh, ¡¿qué rayos…?!

Se talló los ojos

Reconocía que era difícil ubicarlo necesitando seguridad, o que siquiera se planteara la posibilidad de pedir ayuda, pero… pero a final de cuentas, Glen era un niño sin importar cuan reservado y maduro actuaba siempre: tenía derecho de asustarse y de tener pesadillas, junto con la opción de resguardarse en alguien

Él quería ser ese alguien sin importar que fuese el más pequeño de la casa

Debía demostrar que podía ser su apoyo cuando tenía pesadillas, problemas o cualquier cosa que lo inquietara

Sí, ¡eso era!

-¡Bien! - se dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto -¡Tengo un plan!

Que sorpresa que formulara uno tan rápido, ¡aunque no interesaba! Usaría sus innatas habilidades de actor y su poder de convencimiento, ¡resultaría!

Se cubrió con una manta y salió al pasillo. Caminó hacia el cuarto con la pequeña imagen del dragón y tomó la perilla, abriendo lentamente y lo suficiente para entrar sin hacer mucho ruido

-¿Arthur? – enseguida fue detectado por el ocupante, quien estaba sentado y traía los audífonos puestos - ¿Eres tú?

-¡S-Sí! -¡hora de actuar! –Disculpa por molestar…

-¿Qué pasa? – despejó sus oídos y le miró con tranquilidad- ¿Estás bien?

-B-Bueno, yo… -se suponía que el nerviosismo era fingido, ¡pero lo sentía muy real! – Me… preguntaba si… ¡no sé! Si no te molesta, quizá…

En cuanto observó esos ojos oliva en contraste con la natural luz que se filtraba por la ventana, se quedó en blanco, a media palabra…

Le temblaron las piernas y sólo tuvo ganas de huir, ¡vaya modo! ¡Se suponía que iba a apoyarlo con una pequeña actuación y…!

-Entiendo – interrumpió parpadeando despacio -¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Sonrojó de golpe, ¡¿eso era parte del plan?! - ¡S-Sólo si no te incomoda! Es que yo…

-No, está bien – hizo a un lado los cobertores y le señaló el espacio a su lado –Adelante

Casi corriendo se acercó y se acurrucó ocultando el rostro en la almohada, porque de verlo otra vez de frente se arrepentiría y huiría

_Apoyo, debía dar apoyo_

Al instante percibió al contrario acomodándose graciosamente y su cabello rozar con el propio; sintió un calor muy confortable y el olor a madera y lavanda le llenó la nariz

Estaba con Glen, en su cama, justo a su lado… y dormirían juntos… j-jajaja, ok…

-Descansa –habló en voz baja – Si necesitas algo, despiértame

-S-Sí, gracias - ¡tenía que decir algo! –Tú… también puedes hacer lo mismo

No obtuvo respuesta, pero tomó su suave respirar como una afirmación

Cerró los ojos, y casi enseguida concilió el sueño

…

A la mañana siguiente, vio más repuesto la faz cansada de su hermano

No supo si acertó con su teoría de las pesadillas, no obstante, estaba seguro de haber sido un apoyo

_Quería que Glen confiara más en él_

Esperaba que el mensaje hubiese sido captado


	3. Mientras está herido

**_._**_  
_

* * *

**03 - Mientras está herido  
**

* * *

Si había una situación parecida al fin del mundo, era cuando Scott realmente se molestaba

-¡No me salgas con tus malditas evasiones de niño estúpido! Si tienes algo que decir, ¡suéltalo de una vez! ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con estas idioteces!

Pero el asunto se podía poner peor, _cosa que sucedió_

-Yo soy el que no tiene tiempo, ¿quieres dejar de inventar pretextos e irte a la mierda? Suficiente tengo que andes sobre mí todo el día como para aguantarte estos dramas inútiles

_Un Glen iracundo de verdad era infinitamente más aterrador_

¿Qué pasaría si esas dos fuerzas chocaban en sus peores momentos?

Simple: el mundo tal y como lo conocían dejaba de existir

Y eso era lo que precisamente presenciaba: en cuanto llegaron de la escuela, el pelirrojo empujó con agresión al de ojos oliva contra la pared de la sala y empezó a gritarle algo que ninguno entendió

Contrario a la calma que se esperaba del segundo mayor, le respondió con la misma fuerza y ocupó frases que en verdad lastimarían a cualquiera. Scott no quiso perder e inició con violencia física; Glen olvidó el método de dejarlo pasar y respondió

Apenas tuvieron los gemelos y él tiempo de resguardarse escaleras arriba cuando los objetos comenzaron a volar y a quebrarse sin importar el costo. Las crueles palabras, los golpes, los daños hicieron eco en las "pacíficas" paredes del hogar creando una cristalizada sinfonía que le arrancó escalofríos

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué peleaban así? ¿Es que no les interesaba si se dañaban de verdad? Y eso también lo decía por el de ojos verde botella, que a pesar de odiarlo y quererlo lejos, no pensaba que ese fuera el medio para calmarlo

Y su hermano favorito… ¿por qué de repente peleaba de aquel modo? Con esa expresión… se parecía a Scott

-¿A quién le dices inútil, idiota? ¡No soy el imbécil que olvidó cerrar la boca!

-Jah, no soy de la clase de persona que habla de cosas que no le incumben, ¡como tú! Eres el tarado que se delató solo, ¡no quieras cargarme tus estupideces como si no tuvieras nada que ver!

Otro florero voló

El sillón se volteó y el ruido de sus cuerpos estrellándose contra el suelo resonó

-O-Oigan – dijo en voz baja -¿No deberíamos hacer algo? Si siguen así…

-Tiene razón –apoyó extrañamente Ryan –A este paso, no solamente acabarán con la casa, sino que visitarán el hospital

-Quizá es lo que necesitan – respondió Bryan –Si no se desquitan ahora, explotarán de forma desastrosa después y contra el primera diablo que se les cruce – suspiró –Y no sé ustedes, pero yo no soy capaz siquiera de acercarme

-Yo tampoco

-P-Pero…

Lo calló el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la figura de su madre con las bolsas de las compras

_Mierda_

Lo único que se les ocurrió de inmediato fue esconderse en sus respectivas habitaciones

Si había algo más aterrador que Scott y Glen peleando, _era que su mamá interviniera_

Cerró la puerta con llave, y ocultándose debajo de la cama en compañía de Pércival, esperó…

…

Durante la siguiente hora no hubo ruidos de golpes y cosas quebrándose, aunque sí de gritos… muchos gritos de su progenitora y de ambos hermanos

Era la primera vez que oía al de ojos oliva tan… enojado… sin paciencia, sin respeto, sin cordura…

No sabía lo que lo alteró a ese grado, pero juraba que nunca de los nunca lo haría

…

…

El espectáculo terminó cuando, para su gran terror, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados subiendo por la escalera, recorrer el pasillo y finalizar con un azote al unísono de dos maderas

…

Todavía dejó pasar algunos minutos antes de asomar la cabeza hacia afuera, cosa que aparentemente también se les ocurrió a los gemelos, puesto que los vio casi de inmediato

Apenas se plantearon bajar cuando miraron a mamá a la misma altura

-Ayúdenme a limpiar –fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar otra vez, y se limitaron a obedecer: no querían formar parte de la crucifixión

…

Antes de seguir a sus hermanos, observó por un segundo la puerta de Glen

Le dio miedo su expresión… y tampoco imaginó qué sería capaz de enfrentarse a la par con Scott… ¿pero por qué? ¿Y qué lo habría sacado de quicio?

… ¿Estaría muy lastimado?

-Arthur, ¡muévete! – le llamaron a la vez - ¡También tienes que poner de tu parte!

Quería preguntar, aunque en ese estado…

-Sí, sí, ¡no tienen que decírmelo!

Lo mejor sería esperar un poco más… ¡pero definitivamente más tarde intentaría hablarle!

Sólo deseaba que no resultara demasiado mal…

* * *

Bien… y ahí estaba él: delante de la puerta de su hermano preferido y con el botiquín del baño entre las manos

Quería tocar, sin embargo, las piernas le flaqueaban tal y como a una gallina cobarde… ¡y n-no tenía sentido, ¿cierto?! Después de todo, ya habían pasado más de 4 horas desde el conflicto y casi se acercaba el tiempo de dormir… ¡seguro que ya se le pasó el coraje!

Quien sabía, porque si hubiese sido su caso, aún estaría con las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien… ¡aunque no debería ser problema! Glen no era como él, ¡recuperaba con mayor facilidad la cordura!

_¿En serio? Esa demostración de antes no fue precisamente el mayor ejemplo…_

¡N-No pasaría nada! Estaría bien, además, no quería hacer gran cosa: sólo darle el botiquín, tal vez ayudarlo con algunas heridas, y desearle las buenas noches

Eso no era un crimen ni motivo para enojarse… cierto, cierto

Así, con su poder de auto convencimiento, respiró profundo y llamó con tres golpes

…

-Este… -a lo mejor no hacía caso por pensar que se trataba de otra persona –S-Soy Arthur… ¿tienes un momento? ¡N-No te molestaré demasiado!

…

Siguió sin respuesta

Quizá ya estaba dormido, o aún no tendría buen humor… bueno, como fuera, lo apropiado sería retirarse para evitar tragedias

Ya se iba, ya iba a dar el primer paso cuando el crujir de la puerta lo paralizó

Se abrió lo suficiente para dejarle ver su rostro completo

…

…

Y ahí yacía él, estúpidamente congelado ante esa mirada que ahora lucía más cansada, helada e intimidante que antes

_¿En qué demonios se había metido?_

-Hey – llamó en seco, sin agresión pero sin especial paciencia. Dio un respingo - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Ah… ¡A-Ah! ¡C-Claro, claro! – alzó la caja por encima de su cara, esperando que eso rompiera el contacto visual que no podía sostener -¡Ten! Pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías y… ¡y aquí está!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperanzado de no recibir una respuesta hiriente… y muy en el fondo, de no caer de la gracia del único ser que lo trataba con real cariño

…

…

-De acuerdo – abrió un poco más la entrada – Pasa

-¡Sí! – lo ejecutó enseguida, alegre de poder apoyar - ¿Lo dejo sobre la cama?

-Hm

Se apresuró a hacerlo… no obstante, se quedó en blanco al percibir pequeñas manchas rojas en la almohada y la colcha

-¿Estás lastimado? – no reparó en sus precauciones anteriores y soltó aquello sin reflexionar - ¿Te duele mucho?

Probablemente se debería a la iluminación del cuarto, pero ahora sus facciones le parecían más agobiadas que enojadas… obvio, en su parsimonioso modo

-No es nada –se sentó en el colchón – Ignóralo

Abrió el botiquín y comenzó a sacar varias cosas…

…

No comprendió, ¿por qué actuaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada? Como si no importara ni un poco lo que le había pasado…

… odiaba cuando tomaba aquella actitud, ¡y sí! Era mejor que estar molesto, pero…

-No me mires así – dijo sin observarlo mientras se limpiaba un corte en su brazo derecho – No estuvo tan mal

-¡Por supuesto que lo estuvo! – reclamó de inmediato, cansado de que se quitara importancia - ¡Los golpes de Scott no son cualquier cosa! ¡Y menos la puntería que tiene!–señaló los moretones en sus brazos, en el cuello y rostro -¡Seguro que te duelen!

-Sabes que yo no…

-¡No es cierto! – interrumpió - ¡Te lastimó y no es justo! Ya sé que tenías que pelear, que necesitabas hacerlo, ¡pero piensa que pudiste terminar peor! Si vas a hacer algo, ¡asume la responsabilidad y no te atrevas a negar nada! ¡Sobre todo cuando tiene que ver con tu bienestar!

…

Sí, ya lo había dicho, ¡no retiraría nada! Aún si debía soportar la mirada vacía que lo observaba _y no_ a la vez

…

…

Empero, se desubicó cuando percibió la leve sonrisa contraria, seguida de una risilla divertida

-Arthur – el ambiente se relajó de golpe –Eres alguien muy curioso

-¡¿Eso qué significa precisamente?! – infló sus mejillas con berrinche - ¡Es muy en serio!

-Lo sé – y al fin, como señal de normalidad, le acarició la cabeza – Por eso lo digo

-Sigo sin entender – por consecuente, también se calmó. Imposible no hacerlo con ese toque – Y no estoy bromeando

-Yo tampoco – le dio un algodón con agua oxigenada - ¿Podrías limpiarme la espalda, por favor? No alcanzo

Pensó en reclamar, en decirle varias verdades que su infantil mente deslumbró sin pormenores… pero lo olvidó con esa petición de ayuda

Con todo su ánimo procedió de la forma más cuidadosa, con las indicaciones que le siguieron y, especialmente, con guardar el secreto

…

Salió de ahí con una sonrisa y cumplida su prometida meta de desearle buenas noches

Sonreía por aquella victoria que ahora sentía como una enorme y brillante

Con un poco más de práctica, podría encargarse de sus futuras heridas en los años venideros… y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, convertirse en su total apoyo

Era un proyecto a largo plazo… aunque eso sólo le daba más esperanza

Con esos pequeños detalles no podía fallar. No era una opción

Eso significaba tener convicción


End file.
